An existing toy top is usually consisted of a single top that comprises an axle sleeve structure, a top cap, a top piece, and a top tip, the top cap of which can be connected to a top ejector in order to eject and spin the top. In order to enhance or modify their functionality and beat a rival top in a game, the prior tops are mostly designed to be upgradable, assembled in a way that is easy for disassembling and reassembling; the axle sleeve structure is also designed to be extendable so that the top can be quickly dissembled to replace or add parts. However, no matter how strengthened they are, the prior toy tops are still spinning as just one single top and it is hard to further increase their winning chances in a spin-and-duel game. Meanwhile, the characteristic of tops of being upgradable by disassembling and reassembling has become common and insipid, and therefore hard to remain favorable for the players in the long term.